Ditto's Deception
by CalicoKitty17
Summary: We've all heard about people who have become extraordinary trainers, and the strange, unknown skills of all sorts of pokemon. Who's to say a pokemon hasn't been a trainer itself?


**Chapter 1: The End Of One Life**

It was cold. It was too cold. So cold it had started to burn, and her fingers were numb and blue. Her skin was pale and frozen, to the extent that she doubted her own ability to move. The fire she had built hours ago had long since burned out, leaving only ashes and a blackened stone floor behind. Not even the memory of heat remained.

This was it. She knew it. She had known it for a long time, but she had refused to believe it now. There was just one last thing she had to do, and with a wince, she set about her final task. Her shoulder joint creaked, and shaky fingers fumbled with her belt, popping poke balls out of their slots and sending them rolling up, near her face. She shifted, cringing at the pain of using her body, which had been mostly still for upwards of half a day.

It was almost surprising she had lasted this long.

With a wry grimace at the thought, she pressed her palm down on each button of her three poke balls, one at a time, before allowing the limb to flop uselessly onto the ground. Several beams of light shot out and the poke balls opened, releasing the creatures contained inside.

Her first pokémon, given to her as a gift so she could start her journey, formed first. A small cat-like silhouette, with a head that was a little bit bigger than its body, and a tail that looked like a pin cushion had started to eat the rest of her tail. When the light finally vanished, it showed a coloring that was a mix of pink and tan, giving the pokémon a cute disposition.

The second pokémon was a newer addition to her team, a short, almost teddy-bear looking figure appearing, with two ears that resembled tiny cones on its head, and a menacing total of two fangs decorating its lower jaw. It had stubby arms and clawed feet, and its coloring was almost like a miniature Ursaring, except instead of brown and tan, it was green and yellow.

Her last pokémon had been her friend's, before he had given up on his quest and thrown it at her in a fit of anger. She had taken it, the pokémon being a close friend she had known for years, and coldly told her friend that, "When you start acting like someone who deserves a pokémon, I'll give it back." That had been nearly a year and a half ago, and she doubted he would ever reclaim his pokémon, either out of shame or pride.

It didn't look like much but a puddle of goo that could stand upright and was a translucent purple color.

"Skitty?" The first pokémon muttered in confusion, looking around, until her gaze landed on her trainer and she gave an alarmed squeak, darting over to her and nudging at her face worriedly.

"Lax...munch!" The second one quickly followed Skitty, faster than she had ever seen him move before, and he paused, hovering uncertainly.

"Ditto!" The last one yelped, morphing into an Eevee and running over to her.

"Hey guys," she croaked, her throat sore, hoarse, and horrible with disuse and the icy cold. "Sorry...just had to release you...not gonna make it..." She coughed, nearly doubling over at the pain that wracked up her trachea from such a simple action.

"Skit!" Skitty protested, nudging determinedly at her face with her nose.

The trainer attempted a weak smile. She couldn't feel the touch of her pokémon at all.

"Sorry...guess I won't be able to be the Sinnoh League champion after all..."

"Skit! Ty, skit, skit!"

"Ve...Eevee, vee, ee!" Both the felines spoke up in an attempt to reassure her, or motivate her, she couldn't be sure.

Then Ditto's eyes brightened and he began to change, dragging up every single fire-type pokémon he could recall. Magby, but the small spat of ember didn't make it out of his mouth before dissipating, overtaken by the cold. He tried a Chimchar next, but immediately reverted to Eevee when the Chimchar's tail nearly snuffed out. He tried to drudge up anything that would work from his memory.

Slugma would simply freeze.

Numel wouldn't survive long, not with the magma contained in its body, which would grow cold and kill him faster than he could be of help.

His Vulpix form only knew will-o-wisp.

Charmander had the same defect as Chimchar.

...Fire-type, fire-type, fire-type, what was another fire-type!?

"…Lax..." The brokenhearted tone of the Big Eater pokémon attracted everybody's attention, and stopped Ditto's desperate attempts of finding something to help. He shook his head sadly, and tears started to shine in his eyes.

"Always the realistic one..." she said, "except when it comes to your stomach...please...stick together, okay? You'll...be okay..." Blackness curbed the edges of her vision and her eyelids fluttered, drowsiness nearly overtaking her. If she fell asleep, she knew she wouldn't wake up, but it was inevitable. "Just...be strong...and...never...give...up..." She managed one, last, sleepy smile before darkness overwhelmed her and her eyes slid shut, leaving the three pokémon with too brief a goodbye to ever be consoled.

The pokémon stayed still and silent for several, long, minutes, merely staring, horrified and disbelieving at the human they had come to love. Then Skitty threw herself at the corpse, squealing and meowing with all her might for her to "Come back!"

Munchlax collapsed, unwilling to hold himself upright and he could only stare, silent tears rolling down his face.

Ditto morphed again, into a Loudred and, uncaring of the cold, of the nearby people or pokémon, roared his grief out as loud as he could. It was nearly two minutes later, two terrible, pain-filled minutes of unflinching, continuous screaming when Loudred finally ran out of breath and finally collapsed back into Eevee, spent.


End file.
